Wan Jie Pian (song)
Details *'Song title:' 完結篇 *'Song title (hanyu pinyin):' Wan2 Jie2 Pian1 *'Song title (English):' Final Chapter *'Sung by:' Aggie Hsieh *'Music and Lyrics:' Rao Shan Qiang 饒善強 / Ge Da Wei 葛大為 *'Related drama:' Police et vous Lyrics 沒有人相信當我獨處在房間 偶然間也會因為某些事掉淚 看起來冷靜的人 感情的收斂 不代表心就不會碎 如果能再遇見你 用什麼稱謂 戀人和朋友之間學不會拿捏 我以為當時勇於分手的智慧 在後來一天一天的檢驗 才發現是誤會 我不會再後悔 在世界另一邊 你故事下一頁換由誰來寫 在世界這一邊 我始終是沒有改變 我的口是心非你沒發覺 至少我們好好說再見 如果能再遇見你用什麼稱謂 戀人和朋友之間學不會拿捏 我以為當時勇於分手的智慧 在後來一天一天的檢驗 才發現是誤會 我不該再想念 在世界的另一邊 同時間同地點 你吻誰的臉 在世界的這一邊 我等待著自己轉變 一個人的旅程不曾停歇 可是途中風景不是重點 在世界另一邊 你故事下一頁換由誰來寫 在世界這一邊 我始終是沒有改變 我的口是心非你沒發覺 至少我們好好 寫下完結篇 我總會明白的 在某一天 Lyrics (Hanyu pinyin) mei you ren xiang xin dang wo du chu zai fang jian ou ran jian ye hui ying wei mou xie shi diao lei kan qi lai leng jing de ren gan qing de shou lian bu dai biao xin jiu bu hui sui ru quo neng zai yu jian ni yong shen me cheng wei lian ren he peng you zhi jian xue bu hui na nie wo yi wei dang shi yong yu fen shou de zhi hui zai hou lai yi tian yi tian de jian yan cai fa xian shi wu hui wo bu hui zai hou hui zai shi jie ling yi bian ni gu shi xia yi ye huan you shei lai xie zai shi jie zhe yi bian wo shi zhong shi mei you gai bian wo de kou shi xin fei ni mei fa jue zhi shao wo men hao hao shuo zai jian ru quo neng zai yu jian ni yong shen me cheng wei lian ren he peng you zhi jian xue bu hui na nie wo yi wei dang shi yong yu fen shou de zhi hui zai hou lai yi tian yi tian de jian yan cai fa xian shi wu hui wo bu gai zai xiang nian zai shi jie de ling yi bian tong shi jian tong di dian ni wen shei de lian zai shi jie de zhe yi bian wo deng dai zhe zi ji zhuan bian yi ge ren de lu cheng bu hui ting xie ke shi tu zhong feng jing bu shi zhong dian zai shi jie ling yi bian ni gu shi xia yi ye huan shei lai xie zai shi jie zhe yi bian wo shi zhong shi mei you gai bian wo de kou shi xin fei ni mei fa jue zhi shao wo men hao hao xie xia wan jie pian wo zhong hui ming bai zai mou yi tian Translation No one will believe that when I'm alone in my room I occasionally shed tear over somethings A person who seems calm and with her feelings in control doesn't mean her heart can't break If I see you again, how should I address you Don't know how to balance between being a lover or a friend The wisdom I thought I had when we broke up After close examination in days afterward was only a mistake I'm not going to regret again In another part of the world who will write the next page of your story In this part of the world I remain the same You never understood when my mouth says yes and my heart says no At least we said our good bye If I see you again, how should I address you Don't know how to balance between being a lover or a friend The wisdom I thought I had when we broke up After close examination in days afterward was only a mistake I shouldn't be missing you In another part of the world In the same place and in the same time Whose face you are kissing In this part of the world I'm waiting for myself to change A person's journey never ends But the scenery is not the point In the other part of the world who will write the next page of your story In this part of the world I remain the same You never understood when my mouth says yes and my heart says no At least we finished our final chapter I'll eventually realize it One day -- Translated by WaterOB 03:49, 26 Nov 2008 (CET) Category:TWOST